And We Learn to Move On
by ProfessorCactustheThird
Summary: My take on a post-finale missing moment. Contains pretty big spoilers for the series finale so do read at your own risk! Shule, of course. What else?


**Again, REALLY BIG SPOILERS for the series finale. **

**I'm warning you.**

**Go ahead and read at your own risk guys, and if you do decide to continue reading, have fun! (Sorry for all the mistakes, just watched the finale and I needed to get this out- it's well past midnight here by the way)**

* * *

**And We Learn To Carry On**

"I still can't believe you're actually here Shawn. It still seems so surreal…" Juliet twisted the ring around her finger (yes, despite the erratic –and borderline illegal- driving by Shawn and Gus, they had eventually caught the guy) as she sat next Shawn, on what she could now officially call their bed.

"You better believe it sweetheart, cos I'm not going anywhere. Kinda feel bad for the guy though, given that we are pretty much kicking him out of his job and all."

Juliet giggle at her fiancé ("_Fiancé_," she repeated to herself, still unable to fully wrap her head around the fact that they were engaged. To be married. Finally.) "Vick never confirmed you guys got the job you know. Who ever said you guys are actually better than him?"

"Jules!" Shawn feigned hurt and gasped, overdramatically grabbing his heart. "How could you do that to us. _How_."

She winked playfully at him, and then transitioned into her usual sweet smile. "I really can't believe it Shawn. It's going to be perfect, so much like old times. Solving crimes- you and me, and Gus and chief-"

"Vick."

"Huh?"

"Chief Vick."

"Yeah Shawn, she's pretty much the only- oh." She stopped short as she caught on to his train of thought. "You miss him don't you? Shawn, we all do. He's the only one of the original team who's not here and-"

"I told him." He blurted out. "I told him Jules. In his video, I told him I wasn't… I mean I know he's always known in his own way but I actually told him point blank."

"Shawn…"

"You don't get it Jules, this last case we somehow became so close, so much faster than we had the past eight years, I… he was the only person I spoke to face-to-face about moving up here. Well not like I actively told him, but he knew. He knew Jules, he knew that I wanted to move up here to be with you and that I didn't know how to tell Gus and… and…"

Juliet felt her heart break as she watched him, it was so rare for Shawn to expose his raw emotions without any masks, and especially when it was about her old partner she found it hard to hold back the tears herself. She moved to hug him, but he gently kept her at arms length and continued.

"I miss him Jules. So freaking much. And I know that's unfair of me to say, I mean you were his partner and I know you miss him too, probably so much more than me, and he's living his dream back there and we can't possibly ask him to move up here too, but I miss him Jules, like I miss my dad. Oh God my dad. Jules can I even solve cases without him, what am I going to do Jules I can't-"

She silenced his tangent with a kiss, one that he returned with an urgency and emotion they hadn't shared since the night before she left for San Francisco, all those months ago. Juliet felt the tears on his cheeks before she saw them, and pulling away she realized that he had finally broken down all his walls as he enveloped her in a hug, sobbing into her hair.

"Shawn, if you want to move back I understand. I mean it was too much asking you to come up and leave everything behind and I totally get it if you can't stay here,"

"_What_?!" Shawn snapped his head up, incredulous. "Jules why would you even think that. Yes, it's hard for me okay? I miss Lassie and I miss my dad and I miss Psych and I just miss the whole damn place but nothing, nothing, is worth more to me than you, you hear me? Remember when I told you that home for me is wherever you are? I meant that Jules, and I always will. Even if Gus can't be there, as long as you are, that's all I need."

"And after all, they are only a few hours drive away right? I mean if the two of us could do it, so can we with everybody else. You do what you have to do Jules, go where you need to go. Change any part of this you want but just remember, there will be one constant no matter what happens, and that is that I will always be right beside you, every step of the way."

By the middle of his speech Juliet lost any little control she had been maintaining and by the end, it was her turn to let tears flow freely as she cried into her boyfr- _fiancé's_- shoulder. She tried speaking, but knew that all she could manage would be a blubbering mess, not to mention that it was near impossible to match up to one of Shawn's utterly heartfelt speeches that he always pulled out at the most necessary times.

He chuckled briefly against her, though it came with a slight touch of darkness. "You know sweetheart, I don't think we'd be able to achieve much more tonight than mutual crying the whole time, so why don't we do just that and leave the talking for later hmm?"

She sighed and smiled back, albeit shakily, "Yeah, might as well. But thank you Shawn. For everything. I… I love you. So much."

"I know," he replied, briefly switching back to his more-than-a-little cocky personality that always made lightened her mood. "And I love you too sweetheart, more than you could ever know."

* * *

**That's it folks! Hope you guys enjoyed reading it! Not one of my best, but like I said I just finished watching the finale and needed to get this off my chest. **

**Thanks for reading! (And please review)**


End file.
